Maybe I Like You After All
by iOrangePops
Summary: Lisanna and Lucy go on a quest together and finally have a conversation for once, but Lisanna asks Lucy a strange question that gets Lucy thinking crazy for days! A NaLu story on how Lucy realizes her feelings towards Natsu. Rated T because of some action and romance.


**Okay, I am not a good at introductions, and that is why this is horribly rushed. I didn't really want to explain what "Fairy Tail" is and such because well, you all should already know that. We all know how annoying recaps are, right? right...**

**Anyway, I'm not a very experienced writer. I only do these things for fun... I know this story has a horrible start, but I promise that I'll make it better if I continue this! Thank you!**

* * *

"Alright! I can totally pay off my rent now!"

Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage, had jumped in glee. She had been standing in front of the job request board, and she just recently yanked a poster off the board. She hugged the poster, and the poster crumpled up from her huge chest. Her blonde hair wavered as she skipped towards a seat, and her brown eyes glistened. She was in a good mood alright, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

"You okay, Luce?"

Lucy immediately stopped skipping, and quickly turned towards the voice. It was a man with pink spiky hair. He had sharp eyes and a clueless mind. Lucy blushed quickly of embarrassment.

"O-of course I'm okay, you idiot!" she cried. "I'm just happy because I found a really good job…" She then shoved it into his face with a determined look. He grimaced, and took a step back. He ruffled his hair with one hand, and he stroked his chin with the other. His eyes opened wide.

"Oh! Hey! We should do this quest together, Lucy! Go Team Natsu-"

"What? But I kinda want to do this one solo," she pouted. She crossed her arms, and sat in a chair. Mirajane, a beautiful girl with shiny white hair and blue eyes greeted Lucy with a smile. She gazed at the job request paper Lucy had held in her hand with her eyes wide.

"Oh! I believe Lisanna's doing that job, Lucy."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Lisanna? Really?" Lucy leaned back in her chair, and spun around in it. She did some thinking, and then she came to a conclusion. "Has she started yet?" Mira shook her head slowly. Lucy gave a grin. "Nice! Maybe I could do it with her. I never really talk to Lisanna, this would be a great opportunity."

"Oh, I see how it Is, Lucy." Natsu complained. "It's alright, just ignore me! Go on quests with Lisanna then!" Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's ranting. Natsu gave her a glare, and marched away from her and Mira. Mirajane chuckled softly. "Natsu really does like you, doesn't he Lucy?" Lucy grimaced.

"Not this again, Mira!" Lucy felt her face get hot. Mira was really the only one who had thought this way, and it always made Lucy's heart race just thinking about Natsu liking her. Lucy would never even consider Natsu liking her. That would just be… awkward.

"Hello!" a voice called out. It was a girl with short white hair with blue eyes like the ocean. She wore a t-shirt along with some shorts.

"Lisanna, hi!" Lucy called out, waving endlessly to get Lisanna's attention. Lisanna noticed, and gawked at Lucy in surprise. Lucy never really talked to Lisanna before, so what could it be?

"Uh, hey Lucy." Lisanna felt a bit tense and awkward. She had never really had a conversation with Lucy before. "Is there something the matter? Did I make you upset somehow? I'm very sorry!"

"Whoa, calm down Lisanna, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry."

"…? Then what is it?" Lucy smiled brightly at Lisanna's question. Lisanna was very confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on this job with me! I heard you were already going on it so, eheh. I thought, why not?" Lisanna looked at the piece of paper, and remembered about the job.

"Oh! Yes! That's right! Of course we can go together. It'd be nice to talk to you Lucy!" Lucy nodded. Then something totally unexpected happened. Something that not even Lucy would have expected. Lisanna's expression had softened in a gloomy way, and she looked down nervously at her feet. "Besides, I have something to tell you."

"…" Lucy remained silent, unsure of what to say. Lucy just nodded, and she got up from her chair. "Um, should we go now then?"

"Sure, let me tell Mira-nee first,"

As Lisanna did so, Erza walked over to Lucy. Lucy sat back down, and greeted her with a wave, but Erza didn't wave back.

"Lucy, I just saw what happened."

"..What?"

"Lisanna's expression when she had said that," Erza took a seat next to Lucy, getting comfortable. She gazed into Lucy's brown eyes as Lucy gazed into Erza's strict eyes. "I've never seen her with such a sorrowful look before. I just wanted to tell you that what you'll hear could be something bad."

"…" Lucy gulped. So she wasn't the only one who noticed Lisanna's odd expression. "What do you think It could be…?"

"I'm not sure… but…" Erza looked over at Natsu. Natsu was chatting away with Happy and Romeo. She shook her head, and gave her attention back to Lucy. "Just be prepared. You're my friend Lucy, and I felt as if It was necessary to talk to you about this." Lucy gave Erza a kind smile. She thanked Erza as she left Lucy there alone. Lucy then watched Lisanna walking to Lucy with a huge backpack behind her.

"You ready, Lucy?"

"Yeah… let's go."


End file.
